Love in the Mafia
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots's about random parings I really like. There will be a few in each chapter. Some are rather random and others aren't. Hope you enjoy.


**AN: Ok, so I was going to do a bunch of drabbles about Random KHR Couples on V-day…but it turned into 5980...and a Mukuro/Chrome Drabble…And I figured…ok the 5980 is about 4 and a half pages long…If I can make the rest that long it can still work out! Not happing…so I wrote this one out…and then I did a Mukuro/Chrome and a random paragraph for a different paring. So Happy V-day (Or Signals Awareness Day if you prefer) and enjoy the 5980...I'll have more chapters with other parings in them as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…though I'm sure I'm the only one who writes that last paring… **

Through Out The Years

Their first Valentine's Day they didn't see each other at all. They were both surrounded by their fan clubs. They both took this differently. Yamamoto just smiled and accepted all the chocolate. Gokudera on the other hand told every single girl off and threw their chocolates back in their faces. Tsuna, of course got nothing. This was how it went for the next two Valentine's Days as well.

On their fourth Valentine's Day Yamamoto found two flowers in his desk. An orange lily and a red rose*. The two flowers were tied together with a ribbon and had no name attached to them. He wondered what girl would send him flowers with no name. He shrugged it off and went to lunch with his friends. He showed the two of them (They somehow managed to get rid of all the fangirls.)

"Wow, girls really do like you," Tsuna said, still getting nothing for Valentine's Day, just like the first three years that Yamamoto had been his friend.

Yamamoto smiled at him, nodding.

"So who sent them?" Tsuna asked him.

"Not sure. There was no name on them. So I have no idea who I'm suppose to give something to on White Day," Yamamoto replied.

"They probably didn't want anyone to know they gave something to someone as stupid as you," Gokudera said strangely, as though he was trying not to care who really sent them to the taller boy. Through out the years they knew each other he mellowed down a bit. He seemed to like others besides Tsuna now, Tsuna was still on top, but it was a bit better. He didn't normally seem to hate Yamamoto anymore. He did still call him names and such though. The smoker also seemed to get angry at him a lot more. He was always so red in the face when they were alone together.

"Hahaha, that doesn't make much sense! Tons of girls give me stuff and tell all their friends that I accepted it! They try to give you stuff too. But you always ignore it. Hey, maybe someone sent you flowers too!" He said to his silver haired grumpy friend. Gokudera snorted.

"Doubt it. Don't girls do chocolate?" He asked, but then looked like he said something he shouldn't have. Yamamoto didn't notice though. "That's a great point! I wish I knew who sent these so I could ask about that."

"Well it appears you can't so just do what ever you with what you get and shut up about them," Gokudera said. And that was that. Yamamoto went home and put the flowers in a vase, still wishing he knew who gave them to him.

The next month on White Day he gave chocolates to all the girls that gave him chocolate. He made a special chocolate, hoping the one that gave him the flowers would appear and tell him who she was. When half the day went and no one claimed giving him the flowers. He frowned at this. He didn't know why, but the two flowers just made him wonder who broke the tradition of chocolate. By the time Lunch rolled around he still had that one piece of chocolate.

"Did you finish giving everyone their White Day gifts?" Tsuna asked him.

"Yep, except the girl who gave me the flowers…But it seems she really doesn't want me to know." Yamamoto really wanted to know who sent them. He sighed. The three of them ate lunch and continued with the rest of the day. By the end of the day he still had that chocolate. He went home and up to his room. He wondered about who could have given him those flowers, and why didn't they want him to know. He picked up a baseball and threw it up and caught it. He did this while wondering about those damn flowers.

The next year, their fifth Valentine's Day, Yamamoto found out something strange. Hibari liked Gokudera. The three were sitting on the school roof before class started and Hibari came up. They all though that he would bite them to death for some reason. But instead he tossed a box of chocolates at Gokudera and left. Saying something about how he wasn't totally a herbivore, more of an omnivore.

"Well…that was…strange," Yamamoto said, he wasn't sure why, but Hibari giving something to Gokudera made him sick to his stomach. What made his heart really sink was when Gokudera ate some of the chocolate. Tsuna apparently was surprised as well.

"Go…Gokudera-kun! Why are you eating that?"

"Because if I don't Hibari-san will bite me to death," He said popping another chocolate in his mouth. Yamamoto, now a tad more satisfied, but still couldn't tell why he was so sick over this exchange. After Gokudera had finished the chocolates they went to their class to see someone stuck two flowers in Yamamoto's desk. This year it was a red carnation and a daffodil**. They were tied together with the same kind of ribbon as last year.

"More flowers? That person really wants you to notice them," Tsuna pointed out. He couldn't help but be jealous. Yamamoto and Gokudera got something every year and he still didn't get anything on Valentine's Day.

"But they didn't sign it again," Yamamoto pointed out. He really wished they had signed the flowers this time. So he went through the school day thinking about who could have sent them. When nothing came to him, he just sighed. When the day ended he took the two flowers home. Where his father asked where he got them.

"Someone put them in my desk. It's the same as last year…but they didn't put their name on it." His father laughed.

"They're probably too shy to say they really like you. Or they don't want to be rejected." Yamamoto shrugged and got a vase for the new flowers (It happened to be the same one as last year). He tried to get his mind off of them by going though his day. This just made it worse, as he remembered how he felt his heart drop when Hibari gave Gokudera those chocolates. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself. He eventually just gave up and went to sleep.

The next month when Gokudera gave Hibari some chocolate on White day ("I'm not ready to die yet!") he finally knew the feeling. Jealousy…he didn't know why he felt it though.

By their sixth Valentine's Day every thing finally clicked. But it wasn't like he woke up and every thing just made sense. Nope, it only did after school. Reborn had stolen Tsuna away for something, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto alone on the school roof. It started off awkward. Surprisingly Gokudera was the one to break the silence.

"Yamamoto…" He started, trailing off at the end, like he changed his mind about saying something.

"What?" He asked making eye contact with the sliver haired bomber, whose face was extremely red.

He didn't say anything at all. He just reached into his bag and pulled out two flowers. A forget-me-not and a white violet***. He pushed the flowers into Yamamoto's arms and everything clicked. Gokudera had sent him the flowers for the past few years. That's why they were never signed. When Yamamoto turned to ask what this was all about he found that Gokudera had left.

The next few days Gokudera avoided him. When Gokudera stopped this Yamamoto could never ask about the flowers.

By White Day Yamamoto knew what to do. He cornered Gokudera alone to talk to him.

"So, why flowers?" He asked him light heartedly.

"Just because," Gokudera reluctantly replied. He didn't want to be rejected by Yamamoto. He didn't know how it had happened but he had fallen in love with the tall baseball-loving boy. For two years he just sat back and sent anonymous flowers before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to just give the boy the flowers and take the consequences…he wished he had just sat back.

Yamamoto smiled.

"So I had some trouble trying to think of something to give you today. I mean, it has to make up for three years of gifts…"

"Just let me go! Let's just pretend this never happened," Gokudera commanded. Yamamoto shook his head."I'd rather not. I've got a better idea though." And he kissed Gokudera. Gokudera panicked before relaxing and kissing back. When Yamamoto pulled away he looked up to his eyes. Back to his normal badass self.

"You better not be joking. If you are I'll kill you." The look in Gokudera's eyes when he said this was fierce.

"I'm not." Gokudera nodded."Then your _mine. _I refuse to share." And before Yamamoto could answer Gokudera's lips were on his again. Yamamoto smiled into the kiss. It may have taken him three years and a month but he finally realized that he loved the shorter boy. He was glad he did.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera eventually got through High school and Tsuna became the boss of the Vongola (He still had no girlfriend). After a few years, everything seemed normal again. Or, as normal as things in the mafia can be.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto called out to his lover from across the room one day at dinner. Gokudera rolled his eyes at his lover.

"What Takeshi?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Yamamoto grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room. As they walked down a hallway Yamamoto decided to explain.

"It's Valentine's Day Hayato!" He said excitedly as he pulled them into their shared room. Gokudera could see where this was going. So when the door was shut he pounced. Attacking Yamamoto with his lips as they fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a good night.

The next day Yamamoto couldn't sit properly. But he couldn't help but smile. And the look on Hibari's face was good too.

_The flowers aren't random. I picked the meaning out very carefully. So here they are._

_*Orange Lily- I hate you _

_Red Rose- I love you. _

_** Red Carnation- My Heart Aches for You_

_Daffodil- Unrequited Love. _

_*** Forget-Me-Not- True Love_

_White Violet- Let's Take a Chance on Happiness. _

To Write a Song

The slightly Latin music played. She was in a puffy red dress. Once she had gotten real organs she had grown out her hair and no longer wore it in a fruity shape. But because she still wanted to be connected to her Mukuro-sama she normally wore a pineapple hair clip. She really loved Mukuro-sama, but she didn't want him to find that out. He wouldn't feel the same.

She didn't know why she was here. It was the Fourteenth of February and Mukuro had told her to wear this dress and meet him at this address. She didn't know where the man she had somehow fallen in love with was.

"Kufufu My cute little Chrome." A voice from behind her chuckled. Arms looped around her waist.

"Mukuro-sama?" She asked.

"Kufufu…of course," He said nuzzling the back of her neck. This startled Chrome a little. Mukuro continued to speak. "Now, let's dance." She was spun around to see Mukuro in a rather puffy shirt and rather tight black leather pants. He made a small bow towards her and placed his one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. They then proceeded to samba the night away.

"Kufufu Kufufu Kufufu no fuuuuuuuuuu," Mukuro sang with the music. Chrome laughed.

"I don't think those are the worlds Mukuro-sama." Mukuro smiled at her.

"I prefer my words then the real one. In fact, we should write a song! We can base it on Kufufu." Chrome laughed again. Mukuro smiled.

"I like it when you're happy my cute little Chrome." Mukuro laughed once more and then brought his lips to hers. Chrome's one eye (as they couldn't replace the other one) widened. She must be dreaming. There was no way Mukuro-sama would kiss her. When he stopped the one-sided kiss he looked to Chrome.

"Ah, so someone else then?"

"What do you mean Mukuro-sama?"

"You love someone else?" Chrome shook her head. Mukuro smiled.

"Good then." He kissed her again. This time she did respond a little. When their kiss broke again he smiled.

"So about that song…I can see it now! It can have a carnival and we can call it Kufufu no fu!" Chrome laughed and nodded. She rather like Valentine's Day this year.

How the Hell…

Kyoko looked at the guy who said very rudely that he liked her. She looked at him. He looked at her. She figured why not. It was Valentine's Day after all. So the went to his room, like he asked, and didn't come out all day.

A few weeks later when she found she was pregnant with his child, every one asked the same thing.

"How the hell did you end up with Xanxus?"

**AN: Yes, there we go. Kyoko/Xanxus…The most random paring ever! Anyway, I'll do a few more chapters with other parings that aren't 5980 or totally random. So R and R. Bye If you want to see anything then tell me and I might do it. But next chapter I have some fun parings planned. **


End file.
